koutetsujou_no_kabanerifandomcom-20200222-history
Ayame Yomogawa
Unnamed uncle |anime debut = Episode 1 |jp voice = Maaya Uchida |en voice = }} Ayame (菖蒲, Ayame) is the eldest daughter and heir of the Yomogawa family that governs Aragane Station. Appearance Ayame has long, dark blue hair and is shown wearing dresses. She has a flower in her hair, which could be a reference to her name, which means Iris. Personality Ayame is shown to have a mature and soft-spoken personality. She is shown to be quite obedient and dependent on her father, such as when she refused to board the Koutetsujou until her father has given her the signal. As a leader she care deeply for her people but very passively in action and decision. Plot West Gate Breach Arc Ayame was first seen in Argame station with her father and his bodyguards when she she came to have her father's steam gun repaired. She was surprised when Ikoma asked her as to where she will be pointing the steam gun. When the Koutetsujou arrived earlier in the station, She was visibly worried when her father informed her that another station might have been overrun by kabanes. When her father ordered the bushi to arrest Ikoma for defending a suspected kabane, she tried to stop him for being unreasonable. Her father dismissed her explaining that maintaining order is the bushi's duty''Koutetsujou no Kabaneri'': Episode 1. After the west gate has breached, her father went to the koutetsujou while he ordered her to remain and wait for his signal. Still waiting for the signal, she refused to go to the koutetsujou until Mumei cleared a path for them to follow. Journey to Kongoukaku Arc At the koutetsujou she maintained order while the people board the hayajiro. In the crew compartment she was surprised when Mumei arrived and criticize her of her leadership. She is later horrified when she saw her father as a kabane as koutetsujou cruise pass killing him. When Ikoma and Mumei was revealed to be kabaneris''Koutetsujou no Kabaneri'': Episode 2, Ayame defended them despite the persistence of those all on board, thanking them for saving the koutetsujou. She later held a vigil for everyone when the water tank of koutetsujou was being repaired. Ayame was bewildered. when a group of worried people was sneaking in to kill Mumei and Ikoma. To prove that they are on their side, she tried to provoke Ikoma into biting her. rather than bite, Ikoma vowed that he will never run again and explained that the purpose of his life is to destroy the kabane. Seemingly convinced, the people started walking away. She later apologized to Ikoma for the incident. As she was about to leave Ikoma suddenly collapsed and tried to attack her''Koutetsujou no Kabaneri'': Episode 3, she was close to being bitten when Kurusu came in and stopped Ikoma. As the koutetsujou advanced due to the approaching kabanes, she was later dismissed to take control of the koutetsujou. Under new leadership, they head for the mountain which is a faster route but more vulnerable to attacks. As they head into a tunnel, they were ambushed by kabanes and among them was a wazatori. Ayame decided to join Kurusu and the others to fight the kabanes, which confused everyone. She watched helplessly as one of her bodyguard got bitten and more kabanes kept coming. She was terrified when the wazatori came and injured Kurusu. Much to her relief she heard Ikoma promising to take down the wazatori if someone would give him blood. Determined, she cut her forearm to let her blood flow, she forms a contract between Ikoma to drink her blood in exchange that he will fight for them. Ikoma gladly accepts and as he drink the blood start to pour in his heart, which starts to beat. Exhilarated, Ikoma pinned the wazatori down and pierced its heart with his steam gun''Koutetsujou no Kabaneri'': Episode 4. Ayame regained control of the koutetsujou and with her in command she declares that Mumei and Ikoma will travel with them and volunteered to offer her blood along with Takumi, Kurusu and the others as well. Abilities Ayame is shown to be skilled with a bow and arrow. She wields a large and heavy bow which have some similarities to a steam gun, with a spring attached to it so her arrows are shot much more quickly and with a lot more force. When the Koutetsujou was ambushed by Kabanes she was able to provide resistance by shooting them directly into their hearts. Ayame managed to kill a Kabane with a single arrow which pierced it's heart cage. Relationships Ikoma Ayame trust Ikoma completely, even when most people disagree on having a kabaneri on the koutetsujou, she kept her faith on Ikoma knowing that he has good intentions. After Ikoma tried to attack her, she reforms her bond with him by forming a contract for Ikoma to drink her blood in exchange that he will fight for them. Kurusu As her bodyguard, Ayame has good faith in Kurusu. After her father's death she depended on Kurusu's protection on their journey to Kongoukaku. Trivia Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans